Clown Cars
The Clown Cars are enemies in Dark Deception. They appear in Chapter 3, in the level "Crazy Carnevil", 'along with the Clown Gremlins and Goliath Clowns. Appearance The Clown Car resembles a standard clown car, featuring an assortment of colored dots, a yellow body, a blue interior, yellow/purple spirals on the wheels, a purple rim and purple headlights, and a symbol on the blue coloured car door(s) featuring a Clown Gremlin head (minus the teeth.) The car includes a license plate on its backside, reading, "'HAHA", as well as tail lights and a wooden container box held by a shelf. On the roof of the car is a pipe, suggesting that the clowns were originally intended to jump out of the top. On the front of the car is a face composed of a grinning mouth with a red clown lipstick painted with sharp teeth and headlights tipped with green irises, resembling eyes, giving it a menacing appearance. Behavior Introduction A Clown Car filled with Clown Gremlins is first seen speeding by as the player enters the carousel region, luring them into the circus tent. After being caged inside the tent, the Clown Car returns, depositing Clown Gremlins to swarm their cage. Upon using Primal Fear, however, all of the Clown Gremlins, and the car shortly after, disappear. Zone 1 While finding soul shards in zone 1, the Clown Cars will begin pursuing you, serving as the initial threats until they manage to reach the player. They will keep an average/fast speed, and will follow the player throughout the entire area. If one were to catch up with the player, it will immediately brake, turn off its headlights, and begin spawning 3 Clown Gremlins in easy mode and 5 Clown Gremlins in normal mode through teleportation. They will then proceed to wave at the player before giving chase. When all the Clown Gremlins leave the car, the Clown Car will try to go distant from the player instead of chasing them. If one were to use Primal Fear, all Clown Gremlins in the vicinity will be stunned before returning to their Clown Car by teleporting themselves to the Clown Car later to give chase once again. Primal Fear (as suggested by a death tip) may also stun the Clown Cars themselves to prevent them from completely moving and spawning Clown Gremlins. Upon collecting all soul shards in zone 1, the Clown Cars will disappear, and will not return in zone 2. As a result, the Clown Gremlins will appear on their own without it, and will not return to it after their stun periods. Trivia * The Clown Cars are the first enemies in the game that do not directly kill you and instead, helping enemies to try catching up to you. ** They are also the first enemy spawners in the game. *** They might also be the first support-type enemies encountered in the game. * It is implied that the Clown Cars are alive, as they can be stunned with Primal Fear. A death tip also suggest this. Allowing all Clown Gremlins to exit the Clown Cars without ever using Primal Fear to stun them unlocks the achievement Multiplicity.